


style says "me only"

by Imkerin



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Extra Treat, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imkerin/pseuds/Imkerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco didn't get to see Auba's outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	style says "me only"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jjjat3am](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am/gifts).



Marco's seen pictures by now, of course, and heard all the quotes, complimentary and not-quite-so-complimentary, but he can't stop thinking about it anyway. It's kind of a normal state for him, these days, not being able to stop thinking about Auba, but this is different. He doesn't like it that everyone else -- _everyone_ else -- has something about Auba that he doesn't, even if it's just a memory of him in a coat too stylish for them to handle. It sends sparks of something sour and nasty into his stomach that he really doesn't want to call jealousy, because being jealous of other people looking at Auba is too dumb, even for him. Everybody looks at Auba, that's kind of the point.

"You're going to split your head open if you keep thinking so hard," Neven says from the driver's seat.

"Huh?" Marco says.

Neven raises an eyebrow, but keeps his eyes on the road. Marco blinks a few times and focuses out the window he's beeen staring out of: they're almost to his new place. "What's on your mind?"

Saying just 'Auba' would be true, but it would get him no end of banter, and although Neven might be up for a bit of soul-searching conversation if he went that way, Marco is definitely _not_ \-- so he goes for the sharper angle. "Did it really look like a dead bird?" he counters, looking over.

"I-- what?" Neven's brow creases for a moment before his face clears again in recognition. "Oh, Auba in that white coat the other day? A bit, yeah." He pulls to a stop in front of Marco's and shoots him a too-keen sideways glance; Marco has just enough time to think _shit_ before he says, "A very, very handsome dead bird."

"God, fuck off," Marco says automatically, hoping his ears aren't as pink as he thinks they are, and punches Neven in the shoulder before he undoes his seatbelt and grabs his bag out of the back. And then, because Neven really had gone out of his way and he's not totally ungrateful for it, "Thanks for the ride. Asshole."

"You're welcome," Neven says, but he manages to say an entire world more with just the tone of his voice and the tiniest, politest of smirks, leaving Marco standing there watching his car disappear down the street with the feeling that he'd gotten the worst of it by far.

 

 _Neven's a jerk, miss u_ , he texts Auba a few minutes later for a little petty revenge. 

It makes him feel slightly better, or maybe that's just the  that he gets back a few seconds later.

 _u should drive me tomorrow if ur bruise is better_ , he sends, and then, before he can think better of it, adds _and wear ur new coat so i can see it_.

 _ok_ , Auba replies. _u can try it on if u want_

And Marco wants to, he realizes, with a shock of surprise that leaves his knees feeling oddly rubbery. Not the style -- though he admires Auba's style a hell of a lot -- but that coat, that particular coat, _Auba's_ coat, even though it'll be a size too big for him, he can tell by the pictures of how it had fit Auba, and won't look nearly as great on him. But he wants to wear it, he wants to be the only one other than Auba who's ever had it on. He wants to know if it stays warm from Auba's body heat and whether the fur keeps the smell of Auba's skin and hair like he thinks it will.

 _come over & play fifa_ he sends, fingers tripping over themselves in his sudden hurry, although he'd meant to go out to dinner. Plans can change. He can order in. What he can't do is wait.

 _ok_  
_ill bring it_


End file.
